Glee: The New Years Trivia
Season One Newbies On The Block *Unlike the original Glee series, ClevanOTP had 5 songs as the auditions for New Directions, but did not have any group numbers. *A.J. Riley and Rick Castello were both automatically created by ClevanOTP. *This is, so far, the only episode where Kurt and Rachel appear. *In the pilot of this series, Claira can be mainly compared as a non-Cheerio, but bitchy Quinn. Romantic Perspective *ClevanOTP claimed this as one of his favorite "romantic" episodes from season 1. Dream Chasers *One of the first episodes to have less than 5 songs. *This episode is also a short episode, and however, did not get as much credit as expected due to the lack of song use and short scenes for the episode. *Unlike Glee, this episode marks the first rival show choir for Sectionals. Triangle Of Love *A love triangle was plannned to happen with Daniel, A.J. and Rick, however, there were actually complications on finding Daniel's true sexuality, so ClevanOTP was definitely unsure of how it was going to be planned out, until the fifteenth episode after. *Just like Finn Hudson in the original Glee series, Mr. Schuester blackmails Claira into joining Glee Club to back away from a consequence. *An ironic moment is realized during this episode, knowing that Jesse McCartney's song "Beautiful Soul" was used in this episode 2 episodes before Jesse McCartney, who portrays Gunner, joined in the cast and the series. High School of Horrors *This would be the third episode that a character would have a solo and a duet in one episode. *Although ClevanOTP didn't really wanted a halloween episode in the first season, he decided to write one for the sake of how the season actually goes. Girls Will Be Boys *This episode would be the first episode in a trilogy, following season two's "Girl Power" and season three's upcoming Boys vs. Girls competition, which has an episode title unknown. *Although known as an episode about girl empowerment, there are only 2 female songs during the episode, also following a male trio number, in comeback to the girls. Fools in Love *The episode title was supposed to be called "Boys vs. Girls", however, since the episode before had a similar title, the episode was changed to "Fools in Love", a short title from the song "Why Do Fools Fall In Love," and also the continuation of Chuck and Anna's break up. *ClevanOTP wanted to foreshadow Daniel's actual feelings towards an unexpected person, which was A.J. *ClevanOTP also wanted to have more of an old 50's and 60's feel to the episode, by splitting the girls and boys into a competition, by singing old themed songs. *There was a deleted scene that was shown to be a scene with Anna crying and Cheyenne in bed with her, consoling her, but the scene was cut due to writing issues. Now Or Never *Although not a song, "Now Or Never" was chosen as a Sectionals episode title, however, it was planned to be for Regionals or Nationals. *This was the first episode to have more than 5 songs in one episode. *ClevanOTP wanted to bring Jane Addams Academy back in order to bring the feeling back from Glee's first season, however, with more known people, like Judi Jaiho. *Fireball and Bounce Back were both last minute choices for the Sectionals setlist. Christmas Charity *This episode was unfortunately cut, mainly because ClevanOTP felt like there shouldn't have been a Christmas episode in the series yet, but by season 2, the Christmas episode, Merry Ex-Mas, was officially a go. Bad Influence *In order to increase more of the character's personalities, ClevanOTP decided to show a different side of Cheyenne, by beating the "bad girl" Claira. *Lily Stevens was actually a new character technically created by ClevanOTP, but it was partially created by DocMD. *This would be the first episode that Daniel would have two solos in. Ultra-Clutch *This tribute had replaced two actual confirmed tributes that ClevanOTP wanted, which were a "4" tribute which was an album tribute by Beyonce and also a "Talk That Talk" tribute, which was from Rihanna's album. *Unlike the fanfiction's friendly-rival "Glee: The Next Generation" by JamesonOTP, this episode does NOT fully use all of the songs from Hairspray, since it is mainly a comparison to Glee's tribute to Rocky Horror. *This is the first full episode where Sue is officially in an episode, with her "How Sue C's it" segment. *At least 4 songs were cut from this episode. World War Chanel *Although this episode never fully shown an overdramatic or crazy Chanel, the episode title actually fits with the storyline she has when it comes to her rival Emma. *This is the first episode where Julian is fully used in an episode, mainly because after Girls Will Be Boys, ClevanOTP wanted to write Julian off of the series, but decided to bring him back in to keep an interesting storyline. *Just like Glee, many stereotype and judge Dougie since he was from Vocal Adrenaline when he joins. School Daze *This episode title was a tribute to Spike Lee's same-titled film, however, the episode is not related to the themes of the actual movie, and was mainly supposed to be called "A Blast From The Past" to show moments in Will's time at McKinley. *Each song in this episode were released in the 1980's. Weekend *ClevanOTP wanted Chuck to experience something way different, knowing that he and Anna were the main couple of the series, and wanted to work on having Chuck experience more of the homosexual life, but also to have Dougie and Chuck make a decent storyline throughout the end of the season. *Like Kurt and Rachel in Newbies on the Block, Artie, Santana and Brittany made appearances. *ClevanOTP wanted Cheyenne to know Santana, saying that they are both from Lima Heights in order to boost up Cheyenne's status as a girl in New Directions. *ClevanOTP wanted an original version and a extended and uncut exclusive version of this episode, due to the sexual nature with Chuck and Dougie in the episode and to show never-before-seen scenes, and music. Coming Out *Coming Out was a planned episode that ClevanOTP wanted Daniel to have a decent and serious storyline in. *Just like Weekend, Coming Out had original and uncut versions of the episode, however, the difference is, there isn't no sexual nature, but more songs are used. *Although never known, Addison singing "Reach Out (I'll Be There)" was actually her coming out song as bisexual. *ClevanOTP wanted fans to think that Daniel actually liked Rick, but he actually tried to make A.J. notice him because he had feelings for him. R.R.R. *R.R.R was planned to be called "The Middle Of Success", however, ClevanOTP believed that R.R.R. matched everything that is involved in the episode, Regionals, Regret and Romance. *Unlike Glee's original series' show choir competitions, ClevanOTP wanted to put in a twist to make fans think that the Warblers won, to make one character be the less liked in the rival group, when really New Directions won fair and square. Spread The Love *Spread The Love was mistaken as a Valentine's Day episode, when really, it was meant to be an episode of love in many ways. *ClevanOTP is a fan of Sade, and he wanted to add Sade songs in this episode because he realized that Sade's songs fit the word "love" best. *Just like Glee's original series episode, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Where Is The Love was meant to be a second Do They Know (It's Christmas) Detention *This episode was going to be called "The Breakfast Club", however, after realizing that Victorious had a similar title, "The Breakfast Bunch", ClevanOTP decided to change the title into something very simple, but make the episode a very similar to the actual film. *ClevanOTP written the Detention Confessions, after an idea from Beyonce's live version of "Jailhouse Confessions" and Chicago's "Cell Block Tango" *Out of all of the random characters in the episode, Ari Washington was the only one that made it through as a recurring character, while Azimio, Callum and Mia had already graduated. ClevanOTP wanted Ari to stay in order to keep Cheyenne occupied on a true romance. *ClevanOTP wanted a very random song in this episode and it was "Misery Business" by Paramore. *The episode title was at first called "The Breakfast Club", then called "Detention Club", then "Glee-tention". *The ending of the episode with Ari and Cheyenne was meant to be made similar to Andrew and Allison's ending in The Breakfast Club, but although they had first met, ClevanOTP decided to wait until they knew each other more. Changes *ClevanOTP wanted Claira to change her bitchy ways, due to the fact that by the upcoming season, she wanted Claira to be more of a girl finding out about her real self. *ClevanOTP wanted to make the episode split into two parts, a Claira-esque episode, and an underrated artist-esque episode. Janet *ClevanOTP planned a Janet tribute right after Glee's Michael tribute had been used. ClevanOTP also planned on Michael Jackson tribute, however, since realizing that his friendly-rival fanfiction, "Glee: The Next Generation" had also used it too, he decided to use Janet Jackson to make it more interesting. *This episode marks the first episode to have more than 8 songs. *ClevanOTP formerly called this episode "Let's Wait Awhile" in order to create a decent storyline for Addison and Gunner. Love/War *JamesonOTP came up with the episode title "Love/War" for this episode. Radio City Nights *This episode was supposed to be Nationals in Hollywood, but to make it more original for the first season, ClevanOTP decided to have the episode in New York, but in a different theatre than Glee's New York performance. *The ending of the episode was also in relation to The Breakfast Club movie.